Lemmon Drizzles
by Jasper's Woman
Summary: Submission for Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog, Friday's Weekly Lemon Drizzles.  Check it out, read the lemons and maybe submit one of your own.
1. CH1  Edward & Rosalie Our Anniversary

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog ****.com/2011/05/lemon-drizzles_**

**Every Friday is Lemon Drizzles. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

.

Our Anniversary

**Rosalie/Edward**

.

I look at myself in the mirror, I must say I look beyond sexy. With my black thigh highs, black thong and black lace bra I will take his breath away later. I hate to cover up my body, but I do need to wear a dress. I pick up the dress that will barely cover my body and slip it on and walk out to tease my husband. Just as I walk out of the bedroom the crack of thunder is so loud and the rain begins to come down heavy. It is pounding away and I look towards the windows to see a severe thunderstorm. We can't walk to the restaurant in the rain, not in this outfit. I stand and stare out the glass sliding doors that lead to the porch. I hatefully watch the rain pound on the porch and soak the wood. The more rain that falls the angrier I get.

.

I bought this dress for our first night in Mexico, we haven't been on vacation since our honeymoon, so this was our vacation and anniversary all smashed into one. It was much needed and deserved. We were both stressed from our jobs and not getting to see each other that often. So, I was looking forward to a romantic dinner out, but now that was all ruined.

.

I can hear Edward walking around and whistling away, happy as can be. Why is he so fucking cheerful? I stare at him and then walk into the bedroom and huff as I take off my dress and throw it on the floor in a huff. I am going to have to order take out instead of eating out. I kick off my shoes and one lands near the door as Edward opens it up. He is standing there in just boxers smiling at me. "What are you so happy about? Glad you get to order take out and watch TV?" He stands in the doorway and shakes his head then looks me up and down. "No. I have other plans for us." He walks towards me and pulls my face to his and licks my lips with his tongue. His tongue invades my mouth and the pleasure of his kiss sends shivers down my spine. He lowers his hands to unclasp my bra and pulls me against him, the feeling of my skin on his makes me burn with desire. He has this deep effect on me as if he can read my mind and knows exactly what I want and need.

.

He lowers his mouth to my neck and places open mouth kisses down my neck towards my shoulders as he tweaks my already hard nipples. I moan from the pleasure he is giving me and forget why I was so angry, this night is going to be wonderful. Suddenly the kisses stop and he holds out his hand, I look at him wondering what he is doing but put my hand in his. He smirks at me and walks pulling me through the living room, towards the glass siding doors and opens them. I stop and pull him away, knowing the wind will blow the rain in here. He holds onto my hand tighter and slides open the doors. I try to pull my hand back, "Edward, I don't know what you are thinking, but I am not standing out in the rain, especially in the nude."

.

He stops pulling me and slowly walks in front of me and pulls me to him again. He grabs my face once more and kisses me, letting his tongue explore my mouth. His hands move down my body and grabs my thong. It is slowly being pulled down my hips and thighs, I instinctively step out of it when it hits the floor. He smiles against my mouth and then lifts me in his arms and smiles at me with his most mischievous grin and walks out onto the porch. I scream as the cold air and rain hits my body. My legs start and arms start moving around wildly in an attempt to get back inside and I hear Edward laughing.

.

He lays me down on the ground cold wet porch and I try to get back up, but he pins my arms above my head and covers my mouth with his other hand. I look at his face trying to figure out what he is thinking. He stares at me with a look that I have never seen before, "I don't understand why you are struggling? I plan on fucking you senseless right here on the porch. If you think the rain is going to stop me then you are mistaken. Now, you can fight me or you can let me finger your pussy and then fuck you senseless, but either way I am taking my beautiful wife." and with that he forcefully opens my legs with his and I moan from the anticipation. Still holding my hands above my head he slowly moves his other hand to my breasts and pinches and rolls my nipples in his fingers. Then moves his hand down to palm my aching pussy. I shudder from his touch and move my body up to meet his hand, I need more. He immediately pushes two fingers inside of me, "OH EDWARD, YES!" I moan out as his fingers move in and out of me and the rain beats down on my overheated body, the sensation is overwhelming and erotic. The more I moan the faster he pumps his fingers in and out of me. The pleasure is so strong and just when I can't take anymore he pulls out his fingers and runs them across my mouth, I open my lips to taste myself on him.

.

As his fingers slide in my mouth he pushes his cock deep inside of me. I moan and suck harder on his fingers, "Now, isn't this better than sulking at the rain? You may never want to eat out again Rose." He groans as he pounds into me still holding my hands above my head. I wonder when he took off his boxers, and was about to ask him when he smirks at me, "Don't worry about how I got them off of me and into you, just enjoy it Rose." and pounds harder and faster as he moves his other down from my mouth to right below my breasts and uses that as leverage to watch himself move in and out of me. "My, my, Rosalie, do you know how sexy it is to see my cock sliding in and out of your pussy?" That is all I need and I begin to shake as I explode around his cock. "FUCK ROSALIE!" he screams and slams into me hard as he cums deep inside of me. He is still holding my hands above my head and looks down to where we are connected, "I like you in nothing but thigh highs and soaking wet. I hope it rains all week." He groans and then pulls out of me leaving me feeling empty. "Don't worry Rosalie, this night isn't over. I have plenty more to do to you in the rain." He breathes against my ear as he rolls my nipple between his finger and thumb.


	2. CH2 Jasper & Peter I've Been Waiting

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is Lemon Drizzles. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

.

**BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA ****Bripearl**

.

I've Been Waiting

**Jasper/Peter **

.

I was once again in the shower jerking off and thinking about Peter. I can't stop thinking about his broad shoulders, muscular arms, long legs, and his fucking package. What is wrong with me? We've been friends since we were little; he's like my fucking brother. Damn it, I'm fucking Jasper Whitlock for fucks sake! I have girls crawling all over me. I feel the intense sensation in my stomach building, and I stroke my cock harder and faster until I shoot my release onto the bathroom walls and yell out Peter's name. Once I regain composure, I feel so stupid. What if he was home and heard me?

I thought it would be great to rent an apartment with Peter, now I realized I am fucking torturing myself. If he ever found out, he would beat the crap out of me and leave. What am I going to do? I can't keep going on like this, but I can't tell him. He fucks more girls than I do, why would he want to be with me? I get out and wrap a towel around my waist, walking out of the bathroom that we share.

I walk into the kitchen to get a drink of juice. That's when I realize that Peter is sitting on the living room couch in just his boxers. He's staring at me and I feel so stupid. "Did you need something Jasper? I thought I heard you call me in the shower." He's looking right at me. I turn around and try to think of something as I gulp down the juice.

I laugh, "No man, I was just thinking about a girl I met today." He smiles and stands. I hate when he walks around in just his boxers, it makes it even harder for me to not think about him. "Oh really?" He asks and smiles at me. "Well, is her name Peter?"

.

Now, I feel so fucking stupid and pissed. "I don't know what you THINK you heard, but you are getting weird and shit." I put the juice back in the fridge and am about to walk out of the kitchen, when he grabs my arm. "I know what you were doing in there Jasper." He says and looks into my eyes.

Fuck, is this where he calls me out and throws me out. Is this where he calls and tells everyone what he caught me doing? I am too scared to say anything and just pull my arm away and try to walk to my bedroom. But he grabs my arm again. "What the fuck man?" I yell at him.

.

He grabs my other arm and swipes my leg, causing me to fall onto the floor. I try to get up and away from him. With him touching me in nothing but boxers and me in only a towel, I am getting hard and I can't let him see that. He holds me down by my arms and looks into my eyes. His lips are almost touching mine.

I moan and try to control myself, what is he doing? Then I feel his lips on mine and his tongue invades my mouth. His tongue is so warm and strong; I ball my fists up and keep them at my sides, still afraid that this might be a joke. I want him so bad, I want to feel him in my mouth, I need him, but I can't let him know that. His mouth moves down my neck and kisses all the spots that make me harder. I want to touch him and grab him, but I can't. I'm afraid this is just a dream. Maybe he knocked me down and beat the crap out of me and I'm hallucinating. Then I feel his mouth and hot breath just above my cock.

.

I can't do this, I push myself up, "Peter, No, I can't...I'm not..." He stops me by coming back up to my face and kisses me softly and leans down on me. I can feel his rock hard cock on my leg and I want it so bad. "Jasper, I want this as much as you do. If I had known you had those feelings for me, I would have done this_ months_ ago." He kisses me again and then moves right back to my cock and takes it in his mouth before I can stop him. I throw my head back and feel him move up and down my length. Fuck! His mouth feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. He massages my balls and moves them around while rubbing that spot right under my balls. Fuck! I am in fucking heaven. This is the best fucking blowjob I have ever gotten. He's taking my whole cock in his mouth and I can't control myself and grab onto his hair and pull it hard as I try not to push into him. He's sucking me faster and faster and rubbing my balls just the way I like. I can't hold on and scream out "Peter, I...Fuck," as I explode into his mouth. He sucks me dry and kisses me back up to my mouth.

.

I'm still holding onto his hair and kiss him hard, feeling his chest against mine, both our chests touching as we breathe heavily. His muscles feel so fucking _good_ against my chest. Then I feel his hard cock on my leg. I reach my hand inside his boxers and grab it and immediately move up and down. I moan out his name again, I love this feeling of him in my hand. He does too from the way he is kissing me. He kisses my neck and moans, "Jasper, fuck me, please."

.

He stands up and pulls me into his bedroom. He pulls off his boxers and hands me a tube of KY Jelly. He gets on his hands and knees and spreads his legs. I am about to fuck my best friend, I am about to go to a place we can never come back from. He turns his head around, "Jasper, I know you want to, I want to go there with you, please?" I crawl onto the bed and pour the liquid in-between his cheeks as I rub them and rub my hand along his opening, then I spread his cheeks and line myself up with him. I slowly push myself in and almost die right there. He is fucking tighter and hotter than I have ever experienced in my life. I push into him slowly at first, but then he reaches around and grabs my hand and puts it on his cock. I fuck him and jerk him off, fast and hard. I feel my balls slapping against him as he grabs my ass. We are both grunting and moaning each other's names. When I feel him explode on my hand I let go and cum hard in him, "I love you Peter." We both collapse and he pulls me into his arms. "I've been waiting for you to admit that for a over a year now Jasper, I love you too." And he kisses me softly.

.


	3. CH3 Carlisle Bella Showing my Gratitude

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is Lemon Drizzles. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! (.com/2011/05/lemon-drizzles_)**

**Then...check out next week's pic prompt. **

.

**BIG THANK YOU TO MY TALENTED BETA - ****Miss Elaine Cullen**

.

Showing my Gratitude

**Bella/Carlisle**

.

It was one of those nice summer days, when the weather's not to hot and a soft breeze floats by every so often. It was perfect for working in the barn. I threw the last bale of hay on the pile and was thrilled to finally be done. Now I could move on to the next chore. I took off my shirt since it was soaked with my sweat and decided to take a five minute breather before I began cleaning out the horse stalls.

.

As I walked out to the corn fields, I saw Bella walking over with two tall glasses of lemonade. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until this moment. I watched her walk towards; I was still unsure why she agreed to marry me. I have the prettiest and sweetest wife in Georgia. I smiled at her and nod as she hands me one glass. She slowly sipped hers while I gulped mine down, dying of thirst. I could see her looking at me, slowly raking her eyes down to my exposed chest to my stomach and stopping at my package. It was then I realized that Bella had on a white button down shirt with no bra. DAMN! I could see her beautiful breasts and alert nipples. I let my eyes wander down as I drank away and hoped she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I looked down to her short denim skirt. When does Bella ever wear short skirts? Please let her be bear under that skirt.

.

When I finished my lemonade I wiped my mouth off on my arm and took her glass from her. "Hey I wasn't finished with that." She protested, but I took it anyway and put it down on the ground. I stood in front of her and ripped her shirt open smiling as the buttons flew away. I stared at her tits, those gorgeous perky tits that were all mine. She smirked at me, "Now why would you do that? After I was nice enough to bring you lemonade."

.

I pulled her to me and kissed her hard, grabbing her ass and pushing her hips into my hard dick.

"I appreciate the lemonade and now I am going to show you my gratitude." I kissed her softly on her neck. When I stopped she looked at me and bit that sexy lip of hers. I slowly lay down and stared into her eyes, she didn't need to be told to straddle; she knew what I wanted. I was eagerly awaiting that bare pussy, but was pleasantly shocked to see white panties with pink polka dots. I almost died right there, those little panties made this even sexier; I liked knowing I had to work to get into them.

.

She went to pull off her shirt but I stopped her and rubbed her tits, "This stays on Bella, I might need it for later." I rubbed her hips into my mine, we both moaned at the friction. I took her nipples in my fingers and squeezed softly. I lifted my head up to watch her panties get moist with her juices. I loved making Bella mad with desire. "Carlisle, please I am aching for you, I need you inside of me." She moaned, rubbing herself against my straining dick. "Stand up Bella." She did.

.

I raised my hands and pulled down those sweet innocent little panties and threw them behind me. I took a minute to look at that sexy piece of heaven only inches above my face and licked my lips.

"Bella, I need to eat that sweet smelling pussy of yours, sit right here." She took a deep breath and I knew I had made her even wetter than she already was. She slowly straddled me and I pulled her down on top of me fast. I ran my tongue along her wet silky skin and savored the feeling of her juices running down my cheeks and chin. I would never get tired of her taste. I ran my tongue around her clit and then into her. She moaned and I held onto her thighs tighter as I sucked and licked away at my wife's tasty pussy.

.

She began moaning louder and faster, she was close so I moaned into her and the vibrations made her scream, "Oh Carlisle." as she released right into my mouth. She screamed and fell beside me exhausted by her orgasm, but I now needed release and I was going to get it. I stood up and unzipped my pants; she knew what I was doing and lay on her back, opening her legs as wide as she could with her feet in the air. Fuck, how did I get so lucky?

.

I pulled my jeans down and quickly got in between those gorgeous legs, pushing myself all the way into her. The sheer pleasure of being buried balls deep in Bella was too much and I threw my head back and moaned. She was dripping wet and immediately her walls clamped down on me, I knew this was going to be one good fuck.

.

I pulled all the way back out, leaving just my tip in her, this always got her g-spot and I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I pushed back into her, hard and fast, after a few pumps in and out of her she gushed all around me as she grabbed my arms. "FUCK CARLISLE!"

.

After hearing her say that and, knowing how completely aroused she is, I pounded into her harder and faster, if that was even possible. I pulled her legs around my arms so I could lay down on her. This opened her up wide and got me in deeper. I pounded knowing I was going to cum soon. "Carlisle... so fucking...oh more...God"

.

Then she gushed around me one more time before I slammed into her hard, blowing my load deep inside of her. "BELLA!" I let her legs relax as I calmed my breathing down. She rubbed my back, "Carlisle, if that is the way I am going to get thanked for bringing you lemonade, how would you thank me for bringing you lunch with too?" I looked at her and smiled; thinking of all the things we can do.

.


	4. CH4 JacobVictoria Let's Start Over

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out Jasper's Naughty Girls blog **

**Every Friday is a Lemon Drizzle. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

.

Let's Start Over

**Victoria/Jacob**

**.**

I slump down and watch all the couples dance, don't get me wrong I am thrilled for my little sister Bella and her new husband Edward. They deserve all the happiness in the world, but I am the only single person at this wedding, everyone is married or dating. I normally avoid weddings, but how can you avoid your own sisters' wedding? Especially when it's at your family's estate and you have nowhere to hide. Sure I can run up to my room like a spoiled child, but I would still hear the music and laughter. I would still be reminded that I am alone, as always.

.

The worst part is everyone just looks at me with sympathy. So far I had fifteen people say how hard it must be to watch your little sister get married when you don't even have a date. I always find myself on these great first dates and then the second dates fizzle out. I tried all the stupid online dating sites but only the weirdoes find me. Why can't I bump into the love of my life at a book store like Edward and Bella did? It was love at first site after they literally smacked right into each other. The apologized over and over and he asked her out for coffee, two years later they are getting married. Not everyone can find their happily ever after I guess.

.

Then that jackass Jacob catches my eye and winks at me. He's Edward's best friend since high school, I don't understand how someone so proper as Edward can have such an asshole as a friend. He is immature, selfish and gross. I've heard all the stories about him using and abusing girls, they're not hard to believe, he just has this attitude around every time he's around me. I bet its because I won't give into him. I won't give into him and be another notch on his belt buckle.

.

When Bella told me I would have to dance with him at the wedding simply because he's the best man I almost died. She seemed happy about it and wanted us to spend time together. I swear sometimes she can be fucking evil. He starts to walk over to me, it wouldn't be so bad dealing with him, but he has to constantly tease me all the time.

_"Since we both came alone, we could go home together." he sneers at me. "Just because I came alone doesn't mean it's an open invitation for you to fuck me." He just stars at me, "I choose to come alone because I __**always**__ leave with a woman on my arm. You come alone and __**leave**__ alone." "Just because I am single doesn't mean I'm desperate. I'd rather die than fuck you." I growl at him." He shakes his head, "That's not what I was asking." He says and looks hurt as he walks away. Oh, did I hurt the jerks feelings? I'm sure he'll find some woman to trick into having sex. _

.

I don't care if he's coming back to apologize, I don't want him anywhere near me. "Getting lonely being the only one without a date?" He smirks at me and takes another sip of his drink. Then he sits down next to me. "Want to dance? Not like anyone else is going to ask you." Who the fuck does he think he is? Why does he feel the need to treat me like crap? I can't take it anymore and feel the tears well up in my eyes, I hate being alone, but being shit on by Jacob is too much.

.

I can't stop the tears as they fall down my face and get up and run out. I can feel my makeup running down my face as I run out the doors and up the stairs to my room and flop on the bed. I sob into the pillow. I can't take it anymore; I don't want to be the lonely older sister who winds up being the cat lady. FUCK! Any minute someone is going to realize I am gone and Jacob will probably say he fucked me. As the tears and sobs slow down I hear the door open. "Go away Bella, not now!" but I can feel someone getting closer to me and I sit up to see Jacob standing there looking down at me.

.

"What the fuck do you want? Came to see if I was crying? You enjoying this? Gonna use it in one of your sick fantasies?" He just stares at me in silence, "Get out, Just get out." I scream and throw a pillow at him. He flings it away and gets on the bed and holds me tight. I try to push him off but he just hugs me tighter. It's the type of hug that comforts you, I haven't been hugged like this in years and stop fighting and just let myself relax for a minute to enjoy the embrace. He holds me tight on arm on my back and the other on the back of my neck. When I finish and slow down my breathing he puts his hands on my face and pulls me into a kiss. I smack him, "Is this why you came in here? You wanted sex? You wanted to give me a sympathy fuck?"

.

He shakes his head and stands up and starts taking off his clothes. I just stare at him, watching his huge muscles come into view before my eyes. He is pulls down his boxers and OH FUCK, he is big and thick. I can't help but stare at the monster of a cock. He pulls me up to him and starts unzip and pull my dress down. I try to push him away but he just puts his finger on my mouth. "Everyone thinks I have a new girl in my bed every night, but I don't. I haven't had sex in six months, everyone wants to believe the rumors instead of getting to know me. It hurt me when you believed them too. I never got a chance with you, you never wanted to see the real me and that made me angry and resentful. Every time you saw me with a woman, it was to get their advice on how to get over you. This whole day was about making you hurt because you are killing me. Then when I saw you cry it broke my heart. I want you in my bed and only you."

.

Before I could respond yet again, he had is mouth on my breasts, biting and sucking my nipples. Holy Shit! He took off my dress and bra while I was listening to him. OH FUCK! his mouth on my nipples is too much and I groan as he slides my panties down my hips and onto the floor. He picks me up and lays me on my bed and removes my sandals as he kisses up my legs and pushes them open. He moves slowly towards my center and licks me hard but slowly and then slowly pushes his tongue deep in me. FUCK! No man has ever done that to me before. He moves his tongue around as he holds onto my legs. The pleasure is more than I can bear and I start to shake. I need to taste him too and move my body towards his and pull his legs to me. He understands and lays on his side as I grab his legs and lower my mouth down onto his thick cock. As I slowly take him and move my hand up and down his base as he pushes two fingers into me and I moan around him.

.

He grabs my ass and rubs it with his other hand as he licks and fingers me, OH FUCK! he is giving me pleasure that I never knew existed and I take more of him into my mouth. I feel like I am going to gag but relax, I want to him to experience the same state of bliss he is giving me. I move up and down and faster and he moans. I take my hand and rub his balls gently, I can feel his cock twitch in my mouth and he moans louder causing my body to tense and shake uncontrollably. He moves his fingers around and I cum into his mouth; that makes me moan and suck him faster. I begin humming up and down his length. He holds on tight to my legs as he tenses and shoots his hot cum down my throat. I hate to swallow but with my body still shaking from that orgasm I would do anything he asked. I have never had an orgasm like that before, I wonder if I ever had any at all before now?

.

Jacob loosens his grip on my legs and I do the same and then it hits me. It could have been all bullshit and this was just a ploy to get what he wanted. I feel the tears start again and roll over on my side away from him. But he grabs my arms and pulls me to him. "I meant what I said Victoria. I've fell in love with you when Edward and Bella introduced us two years ago. I die every time I see you and can't hold you, I think about you sleeping in my arms with your beautiful red around all around me. I want and need you. Please give me a chance to show you who I really am."

.

I cry harder this time. Was I really that stupid that didn't see this? All those times he asked me out, tried to get me to go on weekend getaways with him. He was only trying to get to know me and I pushed him away. I believed the rumors instead of getting to know him. "Jacob, I am a bitch and stupid, I don..." He put his finger on my mouth again, "Let's start over, let's start fresh. We'll just be ourselves and get to know each other." He smiles and I suddenly became aware that we were naked in bed after a very risqué sexual encounter. "I love when you blush, it matches your hair and brings out your freckles." and he kisses me softly and I can taste myself on him as I feel the butterflies in my stomach. He pushes me on my back, I'd like to make love to you now." I nod and gasp with pleasure as he pushes his large dick into me and it feels so right. I hold grab onto his back and wrap my legs around him as he holds me in his arms and slowly moves in me. I shudder each time he pushes into me and moan into his neck as he groans into mine. I feel my body tensing once again and get that incredible flush feeling and then release around him. "Oh Jacob, Oh Fuck." I moan and he pants, "Victoria, I'm gonna cum, I have to pull out." I wrap my legs tighter around his, "I'm on the pill, cum in me please," I moan still coming down from my orgasm. And he shakes and screams, "VICTORIA, FUCK!" and cums inside of me. Once he relaxes he pulls out of me and kisses me deep and passionately. He stands up and pulls me up to him and walks me into the bathroom. We have to get cleaned up and back downstairs before a search party comes looking for us.

.

.

We slowly walk down the stairs and are met by a curious Edward and Bella. They stare at us with smiles on their faces. I try to think of an excuse why my hair is in a different style and am standing next to Jacob without killing him. Bella laughs aloud and Edward hugs her tight, "About Fucking Time you two got together, it only took you two years Victoria." Bella says and shakes her head. Edward smiles at Bella, "You owe me a back massage, I told you they would get together at our wedding." She smiles and kisses him softly and they walk back to their wedding reception. "Come on guys, you are going to have to answer a lot of questions." Edward calls back at us and we slowly follow them as Jacob pulls me tight into his side, "Now that I have you, I don't want to ever let you go." I smile and let myself relax into him and enjoy the happiness that that I found a man who wasn't running away, a man that actually wants me, a man who loves me, a man who I just fell head over heels for.

.


	5. CH5 Emmett Victoria  Deal with the Devil

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented betas... ****all4edward**** , ****Miss Elaine Cullen**** , ****TwilightAddict71484**

.

Deal with the Devil

.

**Emmett/Victoria**

**.**

Why is this happening?, I love Rosalie. She's my mate and wife, my life. She saved me, she's my angel. I shouldn't be thinking about anyone but her, yet again I am trying to hide my thoughts about Victoria. I see Alice and have to beg her to not say anything, to stay out of my future, just for a few hours. I need time to process this.

.

If Edward found out that I was lusting after the woman who wanted Bella dead he'd kill me. Rosalie would rip my dick off; I belonged to her and her to me. So why was I thinking about Victoria? Why did I want to fuck the woman who wanted to destroy our family?

.

The moment I smelled her hair and saw it blow in the breeze. The moment I saw the shape of her breasts in that shirt and the small of her back as it leading to her tight ass, I knew I needed her. Alice looks at me and shakes her head, "You are lucky Edward is not here to see my visions." I look down and feel guilty, "I don't understand Alice. But I need to get a away for a bit, I have to go someplace and think."

.

Then I look at her, "Do you know what will happen?" She shrugs her shoulders, "There are a few options, some good and some bad, but you have to decide for yourself." I look at her hoping she might give some clues, "They are going to kill me, right?" I ask. She smiles, "Or Victoria will kill you herself. You have a tough decision, but I think you should just go and see what happens." I nod and hope she is leading me in the right direction. "Thank you Alice." I run a few towns over and check into the hotel. I love Rosalie, she is my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I am betraying her just by thinking about Victoria. If this were Jasper or Edward I would kick their asses for doing this to their wives. But here I am having all sorts of torrid thoughts about another woman. What kind of man am I? I don't deserve Rosalie. I see the hotel and quickly pay for a room, thankfully the clerk doesn't even look at me. I barely make it in the room before I rip off my shirt and fall onto the bed.

.

I imagine she is on top of me and licking me all over and grinding into my hard cock. I bet she would be fucking wet by now. I say her name aloud, "Victoria." and feel a small bit of relief at being able to say it. I want to scream her name over and over, I want to hear my name fall off her lips when I make her cum.

.

I unzip my pants and grab my throbbing erection, I imagine it's her hand grabbing me and pulling me out of my pants. I run my hand up and down, twisting and turning as I get to the head. I moan and think about Victoria naked, her breasts bouncing up and down while her mouth sucks me hard. She takes me all the way in her throat squeezing my cock. Or better yet, she's straddling me, slamming down hard on my cock while I watch her pussy slide up and down around me.

.

I slow down, wanting to enjoy this, enjoy this feeling of letting Victoria invade my mind, my senses, my cock. When I get home it will all be over. I will have to hide my desires and needs. I slowly move my hand up and down thinking about her pussy, how it would look spread open for me as I licked and sucked it. Damn, I bet she's a good screamer when she comes.

.

I can't hold on any more, I need to release. I need to cum and scream her name while I do. I need to let it go, I pump harder and faster, squeezing my cock hard as images of her fly around in my head, then I let go and shoot straight up landing on my stomach. "VICTORIA, FUCK YES!" I scream out. I slow down my pumps until I am relaxed, but still in the same predicament. I want her more than ever now, I want to fuck her and I don't think I will ever be able to control my thoughts until I do. I don't know what to do.

.

I can't go back; if I do it will kill everyone, especially Rosalie. My Rosalie, how can I do this to her? I lay on the bed unable to make sense of this, why is this happening to me?

.

The door quickly opens and shuts; standing there smiling is Victoria. I stare at her, still holding my dick, with jizz all over my stomach. It can't be her, it's just my imagination. There is silence and I know it's not real, it can't be, but then she moves towards me and I panic. Fuck this isn't a dream, she's gonna kill me. Maybe I should just let her rip me apart; it would save me all trouble from having to explain this to Rosalie and Edward.

.

I tuck my cock back in my pants and lay there with my eyes closed waiting for her to rip off my head. I feel her slowly walking to me, "I'm not going to fight you, just kill me already, I won't even scream." I sigh and feel her standing right next to me.

.

Instead of ripping my head off, she licks the cum right off me. I can't move I am shocked and my dick gets hard again. She grabs my cock and deep throats me and sucks me and I can't even speak the pleasure is beyond anything I have ever experienced before. She's sucking hard and fast, so fast her head is a blur and I cum in complete silence; the pleasure is too much for me to even make a sound.

.

She straddles my cock and begins to rub her pussy against it, I knew it she's fucking wet. "I'll make you a deal Emmett. I can fuck you and your wife anytime I want and in return I will let your brother's human live. I always felt safe with James, but he never got me all hot and bothered. Just looking at you makes me wet and horny. Then there's that sexy wife of yours, I bet her pussy tastes damn good. So, you want the human to live or not? Just give yourselves to me for all eternity."

.

Is she serious? Before I know it she naked and slamming down on me. Between the pleasure and the thoughts of things to come. I nod, "Yes, I WILL get Rosalie to go along." I moan and suck her gorgeous full round tits. I don't care what Rosalie says, this is how it's gonna be from now on; her, me and Victoria. She will like it; I'll make her like it. I grab Victoria's hips and pull her down hard. She releases all over me and I cum hard inside of her. "Good boy Emmett, let's get back and show your wife her new life." I nod and get dressed; I just made a deal with the devil, but I couldn't be happier.


	6. CH6 Carlisle Esme Two Whole Hours

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented beta... ****TwilightAddict71484**

.

Two Whole Days

.

**Carlisle / Esme**

**.**

**CPOV**

**.**

The house was empty, not one member of our family here. It was strangely quiet but calming. I know she is looking for me, she wants me to take her, now that we have the house to ourselves for the entire weekend. As she searches me out I keep evading her. I want to surprise her, which is hard to do when you're a vampire.

.

I hear her huff out of frustration as she storms off to the bathroom. I listen intently as she turns on the water and slowly peels off her clothes. She gets in and moans as the water covers her skin. If that's not torture enough I hear her rub her finger against her clit and gasp at the intense satisfaction she feels. She slides her other finger down her body and into her wet opening. I can hear her finger move against her lips and her juices slip out into the bath water. Yes being a vampire has its advantages.

.

I can't take it anymore and rip off my clothes in the garage, where I've been hiding. I speed up to the bathroom and stand over the tub. "Esme, let me help you with that." She looks up at me, "About time you came out of the garage." I chuckle and step into tub and slowly slide in behind to her. I pull her to me and hold her tight. I love when our bodies embrace one another. I kiss her deeply letting my tongue explore every part of her mouth. Sometimes being just like this is more erotic than making love to her. Holding her, feeling her against me, touching her curves and crevices, is so heavenly. I can cum from this alone. Our kiss continues and deepens as the love between us grows. Our touches are of need and want, but delicate and loving. She caresses my neck as I hold her gently in my arms. I could get lost in this moment. But, tonight I plan on doing more than that. Tonight I need to be deep inside my wife, I need to satisfy her. I need to fuck her.

.

I rub her back and ass and can only think of having that sweet pussy on my face again. "Esme, I need to taste you, please come up here to me?" She smiles and lets me pull her up to my face. I position her over my face, as she balances herself on the edge of the tub on her knees. I roll her clit between my fingers as I dip fuck her with my tongue. She moans and gyrates and I know she needs more. I chuckle and stick my two fingers deep inside her and suck on her tasty clit. The faster I move my fingers the deeper she moans. "Carlisle, please talk dirty to me?" she moans. How can I say no to that? "I love fucking your pussy with my tongue. The taste of you is divine and feeling of your juices running down my chin and neck drive me wild." That's all it takes for her to growl and pour all over me, I'm in heaven as I hold her to me wanting to savor every last drop.

.

She slowly stands up and then kneels in front of me. The look in her eyes is pure lust, gone is my sweet and good natured wife. She has been replaced with a woman full of want and desire. "Stand up and let me suck that big cock of yours until you cum in my mouth." She demands and I do just that. She doesn't tease me or work up to it. She grabs my ass and takes my entire lengthy down her throat. I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head and for the first time I need to hold onto the wall to maintain balance. She moves back until the head is nestled in her lips and then takes me all in again. The pleasure is more than I can stand. I feel the growl in my chest rush out from my lips. She grabs my ass, but keeps the head of my cock on her lips. "What do you want me to do Carlisle?" She asks as she kisses the head of my throbbing dick. "I want you to suck my cock like the dirty whore you are. I want you to suck it down your throat and swallow everything I give to you." She growls and takes me all in again this time sucking me up and down at vampire speed. She sucks and moans around my dick and I shake as my pleasure builds. She runs her hands along my legs and I lose it and shoot deep in her throat.

.

I pull out of her mouth and throw her over my shoulder. She gasps, she knows what's going to happen. I get to our room and throw her on the bed. She immediately lies on her back pulling her knees up to her chest. She knows I like her opened up for me as I fuck her senseless.

.

I crawl over to her use my fingers to open her pussy even more and slide my dick in. I slam hard against her hips "Carlisle, Yes!" I grunt as I keep slamming into her, "Yes baby, you are going to be fucked like a whore screaming my name. I am going to make you cum all night." I growl and continue to slam into her. She shudders, "Oh God, I'm gonna cum." her walls clench around me as she climaxes. I soon follow and slam into her harder than before and shoot deep in her pussy. I relax for a minute, then begin pumping in and out of her once more. She looks shocked but moans. I grab her hair and turn her face towards mine, "I said I was going to fuck you all night, I plan on blowing my load then starting all over again. We have two whole days and I plan on being inside of you the entire time." She looks at me and grins. She wants to speak but instead she tenses up and cums around me again. I chuckle darkly as I think about all the positions I'll have her in for the next two days.


	7. CH7 Paul Rosalie She Played Me

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented beta... ****all4edward**** , ****TwilightAddict71484**

.

She Played Me

.

**Paul/Rosalie**

**.**

**PPOV**

_What? There is a female leech on our line? I don't give a shit if she's a Cullen or not, she should die from just standing there_. I walk to the line with my brothers and stare at her. _Damn, for a stinky leech she sure has a nice rack and that ass is perfect for grabbing while fucking her doggy style_. Sam looks at me and shakes his head. _Not only is that rude to think about a married woman, but she is a vampire. She is cold and hard, she could snap your dick off dude._ He thinks and Embry laughs. _That may be true, but that body is meant for fucking not talking. _

.

She talks about finding Jacob and wanting to help him get Bella. She doesn't want Bella to give up her life to spend an eternity with Edward. Sam explains how Jacob left because she's engaged to Edward, yada yada, yada.. who cares. Instead I think about what a vampire's pussy looks like, I wonder if it really is ice cold or can my dick warm her up? Sam slaps my back and smiles at me, _Well there's one way to find out. Go and see if you can get some. We'll be thankful when you stop going on and on about it. _

.

I walk over our line and get in her space, "I can take a message for Jacob, tell me exactly what you want. I'll make sure he gets it." I say as I look up and down her body focusing on those nice big tits. She folds her arms over her chest and growls, "Forget get it, I'll send my husband to talk to him." and she walks off. "Hey where is your husband? Why did he let you come here all alone? It's dangerous for a lady to be all alone around horny wolves."

.

She smacks my face and I laugh. She snacks me again and I grab her, pulling her in for a kiss. I expected her to push me away but instead she rips my shirt open and kisses me back. I break off the kiss and rip open her shirt and suck on those delicious tits. Her body's hard but if I squeeze hard enough I can move her tits around. I push her down on the ground and bite and squeeze her nipples and she moans in response. I rip off the rest of her clothes, she lays there and lets me do it. I look down and can't wait to see her pussy. I slowly open her legs and can't breathe at the sight before me. FUCK, she has the sexiest pussy I have ever seen. She is bare and dripping wet, just how I like my pussy's to be. I look up to see her smile at me, she knows she's fucking hot.

.

I start at her tits slowly and softly, licking and kissing my way down. I hold onto her hips working my way down. She responds by bucking her hips into me and I chuckle. Yeah, she liked that shit. I spread her legs open and lick up her legs. I can taste the arousal that has dripped down her leg. I lick it up as I kiss towards her opening, pushing two fingers into her pussy. She's ice cold but it feels so good. "OH God your fingers are so warm and thick, just like I knew they would be." She moans and pushes onto my fingers.

. I then lick from her ass to her clit and in return I get a growl and she bucks her hips into my face. I look up and smile before continuing to lick, suck, and bite at her clit. Her pussy is cold but very sweet, the more I taste the more I want. I can't seem to get enough.

.

The faster I move my tongue the more she grunts and moans. She grabs my head and pushes it harder against her pussy. "OH Fuck, your mouth is so hot." she moans out and I plunge my fingers deeper. She gasps and cries out as I fingerfuck her fast and hard. It doesn't take long for her to scream "YES MUTT, YES" as she cums on my face. I lick up ever drop she has provided for me.

.

.

I slowly stand up and take off my pants, "You ever suck wolf cock before leech?" She shakes her head, "No, you'll be my first one mutt." she sneers and grabs my cock, sucking on my balls as she pumps me hard. Just when I'm about to beg her to put me in her mouth, she swallows me down her throat. FUCK YES, I hate leeches, but they damn can she suck cock. I try to keep standing up as my pleasure builds. I pull out of her mouth, "ON your hands and knees leech, I want to cum in that pussy." She laughs as she gets into position and fingers her pussy waiting for me, "YOU want to fuck me like a dog mutt?" With that I slam hard into her and feel the ground crack below us. The harder I pound into her the deeper we sink into the earth. I grab her ass and pull apart her cheeks. Damn, what a sight. I suck my finger into my mouth coating it in my saliva, I slowly push my finger inside of her. She moans and as I finger her ass, "Your cock is so fucking hot and big." She cries out as she cums again. The feeling of her venom around my dick is too much and I blow my load deep inside her.

.

I take a minute to calm down then pull out of her and fall on my back. I look over and see I fucked her about three feet into the earth. I laugh and watch her get up. I hand her the ripped clothes and feel bad that she has nothing to wear back to her house. She doesn't take them, "You can burn them. I don't want my husband to smell mutt on my clothes." I roll my eyes, "Well what are you going to wear back to your pack of leeches?"

.

She stands and smiles at me, "I have an identical change of clothes back a few yards. I'm going to swim in the lake and clean off your stench. Then run back home." WHAT? Did she plan on getting fucked? I must have looked shocked because she started to laugh.

.

"I knew at least one of you was going to fuck me, so I made sure I was prepared. Alice can't see when you mutts are around and Edward would never dare say anything if he hears our thoughts. He's too much of a pussy." She starts to walk off but stops and turns around, "Thanks for the fuck mutt." and runs off.

.

_Ha ha, you thought you were using her and she played you. You got used by a leech._ Embry laughs in my head and I run back to camp with a huge grin on my face. I hope she visits the reservation again, I would love for a repeat performance.

.


	8. CH8 Jacob Rosalie You're My Bitch

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented beta... ****TwilightAddict71484**

.

You're my Bitch

.

**Rosalie/Jacob **

.

**JPOV**

.

I pull into my driveway thrilled to finally be home. On hot days like this it sucks being in the delivery business. But I am lucky to have an understanding wife who will let me veg in front of the TV all night. I walk in, "Rose, I'm home." I guess she's downstairs doing laundry. I leave my bag in the walkway so she knows I'm home and head upstairs to the bedroom. I get out of my clothes and dump them on the floor and head into the shower. I let the water run all over me as I rest my head against the tiles.

.

After I'm cleaned up I grab a towel and head out of the bathroom, but stop short at the sight in front of me. Standing there is my wife, wearing some sort of black corset, with these lacy black tights, a chain hanging around her neck and black gloves. Her beautiful blond hair is flowing around her shoulders and she's slapping some sort of whip in her hand. She is glaring at me as if I did something wrong? I'm a little scared but my cock gets hard real fucking quick.

.

Rose, where did y..." She slaps the wall with the whip "You will not speak unless I tell you to." she yells at me. I jump back and smile, fuck when did Rose get all freaky on me? She walks up to me, rips the towel away and runs the whip along my chest and cock. Then she whispers in my ear as she twists my nipple, "I want you to get on the bed and lie on your back. Don't move and don't talk unless I tell you. If you don't listen I will use this riding crop on you as punishment." I nod, so that's what it is. I slowly get on the bed but keep my eyes on my sexy wife.

.

She crawls on the bed and straddles me, rubbing her heat against my stomach. She lightly smacks my balls with the riding crop. "hmmmm, you like that, don't you?" I nod afraid that I will get hit hard if I speak. "Do you know what your naked body does to me? Do you know how fucking gorgeous that huge thick cock of yours is? Do you know I want to suck and fuck your cock all the time? It's all I think about at work and in the car." My eyes roll in the back of my head. Images of my wife thinking about sucking me off and fucking me hard flood my mind.

.

I try to control myself and not grab Rose, flip her over and give her what she wants. But she beats me to it and grabs my hands. She raises them above my head. I moan but then get a little scared when she handcuffs me to the headboard. She smiles down at me, "Can't have you trying to run away or deny me what is mine. I am going to bring you intense pleasure, only after I have my fun first." .

.

She continues to slap my chest, thighs and balls with the fucking riding crop and it stings, but also brings some pleasure too. "You've been very naughty Jacob. I tried to get you in bed three nights in a row and you ignored me. Now I am going to use your body how I want." She slaps my thighs again, but harder and quicker. I wince at the pain and pray she stops.

.

Then she moves up and straddles my face and I wonder how the fuck I am going to eat her pussy with her clothes on, but then I see how. She has on crotchless panties and spreads the fabric so I can get my sweet prize. I know all men think their wives pussies are gorgeous, but my Rose's pussy is fucking amazing. Not only is it so pretty and tasty, but the things it does to my body, OH FUCK. I just might cum thinking about it.

.

She sits on my face and I go to town licking and biting at her folds. My hands are cuffed, so I have to make sure I give her an orgasm using just my mouth and tongue. I nip at her clit and then pump my tongue in and out of her sweet pussy. I can hear her moaning and she gyrates around my face, pushing herself harder into my face. I fucking love every minute of this. Even without my fingers I can get her off. As her juices flow around my mouth and down my neck I move my tongue faster and inside of her. I hum into her and that sends her over the edge. "Oh FUCK YES." She screams and releases into my mouth and I feel fucking superior having given my wife a good orgasm.

.

She moves down to whisper in my ear, "You like to eat my pussy, don't you?" I nod, damn right Rose, I'll fucking eat your pussy all fucking day and night. She tweaks my nipples and then moves down to my cock and licks it slowly. She grabs it hard and then takes most of it into her mouth and throat. I groan at the image and use all my strength to not thrust into her. Damn I can feel her sucking on my cock and hear the slurping sounds she is making. As I get close she stops and pinches my nipples hard.

.

"I'm not ready for you to cum yet. Jacob." She turns around and pumps my cock in her hands rubbing it along her pussy. FUCK! All rational thoughts leave as I feel her pussy take me in. OH SHIT! She moves up and down on me. I want to grab her body and slam her up and down on my cock. Instead I thrust hard and fast. She won't want to punish me after what my cock is doing to her. She leans back on her arms and moans repeatedly. She leans back a little and I start to grunt and moan as I feel my orgasm building up. It doesn't take long for her walls to clamp down on my cock as she flows all around me "OH JACOB! OH FUCK, YES!" I slam into her one last time and cum hard and long in her tight pussy.

.

I can hear her panting as she slowly moves off of me, "That is exactly what I wanted." She leans over and grabs a key and takes the handcuffs off me. I quickly grab her hands handcuff her to the bed now. She looks up at me with pure lust in her eyes "You may be done, but I'm not, I have three nights of fucking to make up for. I am going to pleasure you all night."


	9. CH 9 Jacob & Bella Breakfast in Bed

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented beta... ****TwilightAddict71484**

.

Breakfast in Bed

.

**Jacob/Bella **

.

**JPOV**

.

I woke up to see that Bella had already gotten up. Smells of bacon and coffee hit my nose. I stretch out and smile at the thought of Bella making me breakfast. I get up and look for my clothes form last night, I was in a rush to undress and threw them everywhere. I can't find my shirt and know she's wearing it again. She loves to wear my shirts after we make love. She says they keep my scent with her.

.

Last night was pretty damn good, when Bella gets into a book she has that sexy look on her face. I can't help but attack her. I pull on my pajama pants and slowly walk downstairs. The smells get stronger as I get closer to the kitchen.

I stop when I get into the kitchen, he is shading there in just my shirt cooking. Does she realize how fucking sexy that is? She starts to dance around humming a tune and I get hard just watching her. I need to be inside my wife again. I bite my lip and try not to moan. I tilt my head to get a better look and focus on her body moving around underneath my shirt.

.

I slowly make my way over to her and get right behind her, I shut off the burner and she gasps and turns around. "JACOB!" She shouts, "You scared me. What are you doing?" I grab the back of her neck and pull her to me, I kiss her hard and deep, I want to show her exactly what I am doing. It only takes her a second to kisses me back. She wraps her arms around my neck leaning on me.

.

I slowly stop the kids and move down her neck. "Jacob, I wanted to make you breakfast. You must be starvin'." I moan, "I _AM_ hungry Bella." She shudders at my words and I snake my hand and under the shirt to caress her breasts. I roll her nipples in my fingers and she moans softly. I love playing with her body, I know exactly how to make her wet and ready for me.

.

She starts to squeeze my shoulders and her knees begin to wobble. The pleasure is too much, I wrap her legs around my hips and walk her over to our dining room table. I sit her down and kiss that sexy mouth again. I can't get enough of her, I want to fuck her all the time, be inside of her day and night.

.

I move my hands down to her waist and feel that she has panties on. I groan, I don't want anything stopping me from taking what's mine. "I want to fuck hard and fast on this table Bella. What do you think about that?" She shakes and nods her head, she's too turned on to speak. I chuckle and run my hands along her hips pulling at her panties. "I am going to rip these off of you, I need to see that sexy pussy of yours again. I need to feel it around my cock." She stares at me, speechless as I grip them and pull them down in swift motion off her legs, she shudders at my movements. "Jacob, I need you inside of me, please." She sits up and kisses me, her tongue massages my mouth. I can't hold on much longer.

.

I grab the collars of my shirt in both hand and rip it open, buttons fly everywhere. She gasps as her body is now in full view for me. I lean down and suck on her breast, nipping and licking at her nipple while I play with the other in my hand. She gyrates and moves against my cock.

.

I stand back from her and she looks shocked. I smirk at her and slowly pull my pants down. She stares at my cock. She always said it was sexy and lickable. She loves to suck me off anytime, anywhere. How could any guy refuse that? But to know it was my wife who wanted my cock, well that takes the fucking cake.

.

I move towards her and rub my cock against her pussy. She is wet and ready for me. "Bella, I need to fuck you right now. Is that okay?" She looks at me and nods her head, "Jacob I 've been wanting you to do that since you turned off the burner, please stop teasing me." She grabbed my cock and push it inside of her slowly. The feeling of being inside Bella is like no other. There are no words to describe being buried balls deep inside my beautiful and sexy wife. The harder I pumped into her, the quicker she moves her hips. She grabs tightly onto my shoulders, trying to pull me deeper into her. I unclasp her hands from my shoulders and slowly lay her on the table. I watch as my cock slides in and out of her pussy. I grab one of her legs and lift it flat against my body, the actions pushes me in deeper. Bella shakes with pleasure.

.

She's gyrating her hips, grabbing her breasts and moaning out incoherent words. I am making my wife lose her mind to the pleasure of my cock. "I love watching you cum Bella, I love knowing that it's my dick that makes you wet; that makes your body tremble. I love knowing that it's my cum flowing inside of you." With that she shakes and flows around me, I grunt as I slam into her hard and fill her with my release.

.

I try to catch my breath, then slowly lean down to her, she wraps her legs around my waist, "Jacob, every time with you gets better and better." She says between deep breaths. I pull out and pull her up to me. "Bella I want you upstairs on our bed. I will finish making breakfast and then bring it up to you. I want to spend the rest of the day with a part of me inside of you." She nods and almost runs up the stairs. I chuckle as I pull up my pajama pants and walk into the kitchen to finish breakfast. This will give me time to recharge my dick and for her to catch her breath. Can't think of a better way to spend a Sunday.

.


	10. CH10 Emmett & Rosalie I Want your Body

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented beta... ****TwilightAddict71484**** & soulsistersinaslan**

.

I want your body

.

**Emmett/Rosalie**

.

**EPOV**

.

Finally have the house to ourselves, I have been waiting weeks to fuck Rosalie senseless. She's been around Bella for weeks while she was pregnant, then swooping in to care for Renessme. I'm happy that she gets to care for a baby, I would never take that away from her. But I'm her husband, her mate, I need to fucking get laid. I need rough, raunchy sex with my wife.

.

I wait impatiently as she finishes up in the shower. We really don't need to shower, but she insists it makes her feel pretty. I can smell her body wash, her perfume. It's drivin' me mad, I want to grab my cock and stroke one out before she walks out. But it will be better inside of her.

.

Finally the water shuts off and I hear her drying off that delicious body. I wish it was me wiping her down that body. I rub my hands over my head as I wait for her to come out of the bathroom. She's fucking killing me here. She opens the door and move to the side. I want to surprise her. She walks forward and I grab her from behind. She gasps as I grab her neck and pull her ear in my mouth. My other hand pulls her hips to mine.

.

"Rosalie, I'm tired of waiting. I need to fuck you hard. I need to be buried deep inside of you. I need my wife, my mate. I'm tired of waiting." She tries to move but I hold her tighter. "Do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you feel what my body wants to do to yours? I want to fuck you in every position, all night. I plan on fucking you until I can't move."

.

She moans, I know my cock rubbing against her ass is making her wet. I turn her around and fling her over my shoulder, I walk slowly to our bed and flop her down. I smile as her breasts bounce, she lays down and opens her legs. I inhale, "Damn Rose, you smell so good. Your pussy is so wet, just how I like to eat it.

.

She smiles at me and rolls her nipples in her fingers. I get on the bed between her legs, "As I eat your pussy, I want you to keep playing with your nipples." She responds my nodding her head. That's how I know she wants a good fuck, she's too high on lust to speak. I grab her legs and push them to her stomach. She's open wide for me and I lick her from her tight hole to her sexy clit. I keep licking, her juices flow in my mouth and I pull her legs on my shoulders. I push two fingers in her pussy as I suck on that clit. She gyrates and moans.

.

Every time I fuck Rosalie, I know I'm the only man that ever will bring her pleasure. I'm the only man who knows her body. As far as I'm concerned, I was her first. She grabs my head and kicks her legs, "Emmett, Oh Emmett, fuck." She moans as she flows into my mouth. I lick her clean, "So damn tasty Rosalie."

.

I kiss her slowly up her body and suck on those sexy full tits. I grab and roll them in my hands, as I kiss her hard. I want her to taste herself on my tongue. She rubs my head and relaxes into the kiss. "Rosalie, I need to feel that mouth around my cock." Before I even finish, she flips me over and straddles my hips. She strokes my length hard. She smirks at me and then take me completely in her mouth. My head hits the pillow hard as I rub my head. "OH FUCK ROSALIE." She moves up and down, as she rolls my balls in her hand. She pulls me out of her mouth and strokes me hard and fast. I look up thinking she's done. But I should know better, she sucks on my balls. My body shakes, stiffens up and I cum hard as she continues to stork and suck me. She licks up my cock, cleaning up all my jizz. "Mmmm Emmett, you taste so good." Fuck, man or vamp, who doesn't love to hear that.

.

I flip her over and lift her legs over my shoulders. I want to fuck her hard. I grab my cock and ram it into her tight and wet pussy. She moans and slams her hands against our headboard cracking it. "OH EMMETT. I LOVE YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME." She screams out and I pound into her, I need to give her what she wants, I need to make her cum. She grabs her hair and moans as she flows around me. I slam into her as I fill her with my cum. She goes to relax, but I keep pounding into that pussy. "I'm not done with you Rosalie. I'm making up for lost time." I flip her over and fuck her from behind. Her face is against the mattress, she can't move as I slam into her repeatedly. I hear moans and whimpers as her pussy soaks my cock with each pump. I grab her hips harder, my body shakes a I try to keep from coming. I need to fuck her longer. Her legs start kicking as she flows around me again, I lose control blow my load deep inside of her.

.

Once she relaxes I pull out of her. I roll on my side and pull her to me. I kiss her softly, rub her face, "Rosalie, I love you." She kisses me, "Emmett for eternity."


	11. CH11 Edward&Jessica Quickie in the Alley

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**Please check out ****Jasper's Naughty Girls**** blog **

**Every Friday is a ****Lemon Drizzle****. You can read or add your own... so worth reading! **

**Then...check out next weeks pic prompt. **

**Thanks to my talented beta... ****TwilightAddict71484**** & ****soulsistersinaslan**

.

A Quickie in the Alley

.

**Edward/Jessica**

.

**JPOV**

.

I walk out of the diner and see him in the deserted side alley. He's sitting smugly on his bike that's leaning against the wall. I walk past him and try not to look at him. I pull my skirt down lower, to hide any extra leg from his peering eyes. I hear him whistle as I walk by, I want to slap his face but decide to keep walking.

.

He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I gasp at how close he's pulled me to him. His masculine scent makes me swallow hard as I wonder if he tastes good too. "Want a ride? I ain't taking no for an answer." He growls out and I look around, but no one is here. I slowly sit behind him. "Hold on tight," I grip his chest and he revs up the bike, anticipation, fear, nervousness all flood my senses. "Damn, those big itis of yours are hitting my back and making me hard." He looks back at me and grabs my face and kisses me. I try to pull away. But the feel of his tongue in my mouth just sets me on fire.

.

I lean forward and kiss him back. His unshaven chin feels so sexy against my face. I slowly unbutton his shirt and rub my hand along his well chiseled chest. I moan as I feel his muscles. His hand reaches around and slips my jacket off. "I want to see those tits, I've been thinking about them since you walked out here." He whispers out and I can't help but let his words go straight to my core.

.

He grabs my hair, "Once I start, I ain't stopping." He warns me looking into my eyes. I nod, I don't want him to stop either. I want this, Fuck I _need_ this. I rub my hands through his hair gripping tightly as I continue to kiss him, waiting for him to make the next move.

.

He grabs my arm and pulls me off the bike to stand and face him. He slowly lowers my shirt down my arms and unhooks my bra. It's still around my arms but he feels my breasts and tweaks my nipples in his fingers. I moan at the feeling of his rough hands against my soft skin.

.

He grabs my hips and moves his hands until he finds the ridge of my panties. He grabs and pulls them down, "Step out of them." he commands causing me to whimper. I step out of them using his shoulders to steady myself. I can feel how wet I am for him and wonder what he'll do next.

.

He slaps the seat in front of him. "Have a seat". I nervously walk my half naked body over to his bike and sit down facing him. My legs wide open for him to view me. He immediately rubs my pussy and I fall forward against him. "Your pussy is so wet and tight." He says as he pushes his finger into me. I grab his shoulder and can't help but gyrate against his finger. "I want your juices all over my seat, I want to smell you when I drive." I moan and move my hips faster, gripping harder onto his shoulders. "Oh God.. .feels so good... Oh fuck." I moan as I feel my body tense and a familiar tightening in my walls. He moves faster and I feel absolute pleasure as I release onto his hand. He pulls out of me and licks his hand clean. He holds out the finger that was inside of me and motions for me to taste. I slowly lick his finger and pull it into the my lips.

.

He stand as up and unzips his jeans and pulls them down. His dick is gorgeous, so long and thick. His balls are shaven and sexy. He motions for me to come to him. I get off the bike with shaky legs and walk to him. He pushes me gently but firmly against the wall and hooks his arm under my right leg. He pushes his hard dick into me while staring into my eyes. I can't breathe from the feeling of being completely full. He pulls out and pushes back in again, then grabs my other leg and holds me up against the wall. He smirks and then pulls out, but quickly thrusts back in moving hard and fast inside of me.

.

"Oh Fuck." I yell out at the pure bliss, he's breathing hard and staring at me. He moves his hips around as he moves harder and faster. I grab onto his shoulders and fall forward. "No, I want to look in your eyes, I want to see what I do to you." I lean my back against the wall and hold onto his shoulders, while looking back into his eyes. He's wild with lust and I'm too far gone to care. He moves harder hitting every sensitive spot in me.

.

I hear voices and the fear of getting cough makes my body shake. "Do you like my dick in you? Do you like how it makes your pussy feel?" I nod, "Feels so good... I need...oh God." My body tightens as I feel myself getting ready to orgasm again. He pushes harder as he leans forward to kiss me. The feel of his tongue in my mouth, moving to the same rhythm as his dick pushes me over the edge. My body tightens and I feel a wave of pleasures as I release around him. "Only I can make you feel this way." He groans and slams harder into me as he cums deep inside of me. He breathes against my neck and I caress his hair softy .

.

He slowly pulls out and lets me down. I feel wobbly, he immediately grabs onto me, "You okay?" I nod, "I just need a minute, I'm fine." I laugh out. He pulls up his pants and grabs my panties. He cleans in between my legs with them and puts them in his back pocket. He helps me button my top and then softly kisses me and looks into my eyes again. "I love you Jessica... I think this was our most exciting one yet." I nod and hold his face in my hands, "Oh Edward, I love you too, Happy Anniversary honey."


	12. Carlisle & Esme Needing You

TwiMuses Lemon Drizzle

Needing You (Carlise / Esme)

by Jasper's Woman

Beta'd by leckadams

Why did their have to be traffic tonight? Why of all nights could he not get home in time? Work had been hectic, so hectic that he had not seen his wife in a week. He would get home too late and he would be too tried to make love. Any other woman might have feared he was being unfaithful, but Esme knew him better than he knew himself. That was what he loved about her most of all; she could read his thoughts and his emotions without having to speak to her. She was his soul mate.

So being stuck in traffic was making this all worse. He needed to get home. They had plans for dinner and a movie, then a long night of love making. Running his hands through his hair, he started to worry. He wanted this night to be special and it was getting ruined.

Finally off the exit, he was able to get home fairly quickly. He pulled onto their driveway and took a deep breath, not wanting Esme to feel any of frustrations. He quickly walked to the door. He planned to quickly change and get out to dinner with his wife.

When he walked in, his head and dick had other plans. His stunning wife was standing in the living room putting on her earrings. Her long hair was falling around her shoulders, touching the curves of her breasts. Her hips were rounding and dipping to her sweet and wet pussy. How he wanted to be inside of her all the time. Her body under him, around him, was all he could think about most days.

He walked up to her and slowly, but tightly gripped her hips pulling her ass against his semi-hard cock. She gasped then pushed back into him, making him harder.

"Carlisle, you surprised me," she moaned out. Carlisle moved his hands slowly up to her stomach, stopping at her full round breasts. Her breathing increased as she grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her.

"Esme, I know we have plans to eat out, but I'd rather make love to you all night," Carlisle whispered in her ear as he walked his fingers down to the hem of her dress, slowly lifted it above her hips, breasts, and head, then eventually pulling it off of her. He turned her around to admire her curves. He could see the desire written all over her face.

"Esme, do you realize how beautiful you are to me? How all I can think about is making love to you, taking your body every day, every night. I want to be inside of you all the time." He could see how his words are driving her mad.

Before he could take off his own shirt, Esme unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed each inch of exposed skin, pulling the shirt off his shoulders, then slowly down his arms and off his body. "I love your hard chest and arms," Esme moaned out as she kissed down his chest and stomach to his belt. Looking up at him, she deliberately unbuttoned his pants and pulls them down.

"Oh Carlisle!" she exclaimed at finding him going commando.

"See Esme, I want to be prepared to fuck you all the time," he whimpered as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him. Kissing her hard, he grinded his hard cock into her stomach. He walked her back to the couch until she has no choice to sit down. Standing in front of her, he opened her legs lovingly and pulled down her panties.

"I love the sight of you Esme. You're so wet for me, so ready to be mine." Esme inhaled sharply as Carlisle moved onto top of her. There was no time for foreplay; he needed to be inside of her now! He positioned his tip at her entrance causing her to gasp out; slowly he moved his tip in and out of her. She tried to push forward, but he loved to tease her body.

Just when he knew she's about to go mad with desire, he slammed himself inside of her, causing her to scream out pleasure and grab his hair. Nothing would ever feel as good as being inside of his wife. He moved his hands up to her bra and quickly removed it.

Taking turns, he sucked on one nipple, while he rolled the other between his fingers. He sucked hard on her nipple, just the way she liked it, causing Esme to grind into him. She wanted it harder, and he knew it.

He walked his fingers to her shoulders pushed her arms above her head, entwining his fingers with hers. He moved out and slammed back into her again. "Uhhh, Esme. Fuck," was all Carlisle could grunt.

The sounds of their love making filled the room: grunts, moans, her moisture coating his hard dick, and their hips slamming into one another. All those sounds only added to his desire as he pounded away, needing more, but never wanting it to end.

Gripping his hands harder as she moaned louder, he could feel her tightening around him. "Carlisle, please," she moaned out and he knew that she's close. He kissed her neck, slowly moving up to her lips. Once his lips were on hers, he sucked on her tongue.

Her legs wrapped around his ass, his tongue rolled around hers, his hips slammed harder and deeper into her, her breasts were heaving up against him, their love and desire washed over them.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed out as she shook and released around him. The feeling of her juices flowing around him and down his legs was all he could take. He slammed faster into her, causing her body to flow faster.

"Fuck! Esme!" he grunted out as he slammed one last time into her tight body, releasing his seeds deep inside of her. Her hands gripped his harder and her legs wrapped tighter around his. He stayed deep inside his wife and continued to kiss her deeply, still keeping his fingers entwined with hers.

"Esme, I love you," he whispered between kisses.

Looking at her, he could see the pure love in her eyes. "Carlisle, and I love you, always."

He couldn't bear to pull out of her. He wanted to make love to her again. He knew she wanted the same. Keeping their bodies connected, hands, mouths, hips, he waited until he could properly make love to his wife again.


End file.
